The young and the Hopeless
by Bite-Me-Bob03
Summary: Nay just wants life to be fun, but when everything starts going wrong..how will she hold on?
1. Default Chapter

{Title}  
  
The Young and The Hopeless  
  
{Characters}  
  
Jeff Hardy, Nay, Aaron, Angelica, Michelle, Shane, Shannon... etc.  
  
{Disclaimer}  
  
I own no one except myself (Nay). Everybody else either owns them self or is owned by the WWE.  
  
{Other stuff}  
  
This is like.my first fan-fic thing, kind of. It sure as hell is the farthest I've ever gotten on one, and it's the first time I've ever posted one anywhere. So bare with me, please? 


	2. Trust the voice within

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That is it. The rest of the peeps are owned by.themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
"Oh my god, this is so cold," I winced, after my boyfriend threw me into his backyard pool, "Dude, what's the temp of this water?" He pulled out a little thermometer pool thing and checked it. "About, forty-seven degrees." "Holy shit!" I finally got out. I was soaked, from head to toe. I didn't have a change of clothes with me either, or a key to my house. No body was home at my house, isn't that just great?  
  
I walked over to him and opened my arms for a hug; he just walked around me to the other end of the pool. "Hey nay, what's that?" He asked, pointing to something at the bottom of the deepest part of the pool. I walked over and stood beside him and examined the little gold shiny thing resting at the bottom of the pool. I leaned over to look harder and he followed my action. I quickly stood up and checked my ears. "Shit! It's my earring," I declared, rolling my eyes. "Well then, go get it," He said, pushing me lightly. I grabbed his sleeve, thinking it would prevent me from falling in. Instead, we both fell in. "Shit this is cold!" He said, coming up for a breath. He looked around for me, but I wasn't there. I was still under the water, searching for my earring. He saw me under the water from above and laughed. I started to come up with my earring in my hand, but he decided to play around and pushed my head back under before I could get any air. I took in a deep breath of water and started kicking my legs, swallowing more water. He didn't know, and just kept keeping me under. I finally stopped moving and he let me up, I wasn't dead or anything, I was just really weak. I floated to the top and took a deep breath. He laughed and splashed me a little. When I finally gained my strength back I scowled at him and climbed out of the pool. I sat on the edge with one foot in and started to cry. He swam over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed them off of me and continued crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" "You scared me, Jeff. I thought you were trying to kill me or something. I almost died stupid! I couldn't even breathe." "Baby.I'm sorry. I didn't know," He apologized, tears forming in his eyes. I wiped my eyes and looked down at him. He grabbed my hand with one of his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. I sighed and lay back on the warm cement. He hopped out of the pool, bringing a load of water with him, and laid next to me. I rolled over on my side and threw my arm over his stomach. He covered my hand with his. The sun was slowly going down, and the wind started growing colder. I sat up and smiled. "Let's go inside," I suggested. "Alright," He agreed, sitting up as well, "Did you ever get your earring back?" "Yep, it's in my pocket." "Good." He stood up and extended his hands towards me. I grabbed them and he pulled me up. He wrapped his arms around me, his cold body so close to mine felt nice. I wished it would never end. After a few minutes, we joined hands and walked into his empty house. "Everybody is out for the night here," Jeff started, "What time do you have to be home?" "I don't know, My dad is working late tonight. He usually doesn't get home until 10 or 11." "You stay home alone?" "Yeah, but I don't have my key, I left it in my house. So I'm shit out of luck until he gets home." "You can stay the night here, if you want." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his left shoulder. "I'd like that Jeff." "What are you going to tell your dad though? He won't let you sleep over at a guy's house." I pulled away from the hug. "You're right. I'll just say I'm sleeping at Michelle's," I walked away to go get the phone. I picked it up and started to dial my dad's number. I put the phone to my ear and waited for him to answer.  
  
"TruGreen Land care this is Wappo, can I help you?" "Yeah right dad." "Doodle, what do you need?" "Well, I forgot my key at the house, and I can't get in. So I'm going to sleep over at Michelle's tonight, alright?" "Are you sure it's ok with Kelle?" "Yeah, she offered." "O.K. be careful, and stay out of trouble." "Will do," I agreed and hung up the phone. Jeff walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Is daddy ok with it?" I turned my head and looked at him with a smile across my face. "Yes, yes he is." I turned completely around and threw my arms around his neck again. "Jeff?" "Nay?"  
  
"Jeff.do you think it's too early to say.I love you?" He smiled at me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you," He whispered. Tears filled my eyes, I don't even know if he meant it or not. "I love you." I replied, meaning every word. I bit my bottom lip and swallowed my tears. He walked away, slowly, and took me by my hand to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and smiled. I didn't know what he was thinking, but when he smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. He let go of my hand and I sat down on his blue carpet and played with a loose thread. He took off his wet shirt, followed by his shorts, leaving him in his wet boxers. "I'm going to be naked, so don't freak out." I looked up at him, and blushed. I had never seen him naked, and I was somewhat nervous. He slowly removed his boxers, and I continued to stare at his carpet. He opened his top drawer to his dresser and pulled out a clean, dry pair of boxers and slid them on. "Ok, I'm not naked anymore," He informed. I felt my cheeks grow a bright red color, as he threw on a dry shirt and shorts. Once he was finished, he walked over to me and helped me up. I was still soaking wet and smelling like chlorine. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started to pull it upwards. I put my hands to my sides and stepped back. "Jeff, what are you doing?" He pulled me closer to him again and grabbed my shirt. "You want to stay in these wet clothes all night? I'm not trying to do anything baby, I just don't think you wanna stay in these clothes all night." I lifted my arms up so he could take my shirt all the way off. I blushed as he scoped out my body. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead softly. I rested my chin on his shoulder with my arms wrapped around his body as well. He ran his hand up and down my back a few times, and stopped at the clasp of my bra. He undid it and slid my bra off of my arms. I stepped back and covered the majority of my chest. "Jeff.I don't think I'm ready for this," I said, worried. "It's ok nay. Let's just, get you out of those wet clothes and you can borrow a shirt and some boxers to sleep in," He replied, kissing me on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not caring what part of me was exposed, and deepened the kiss. While we were kissing he moved his hand down my back and around to my stomach. He played with the button of my pants for a few seconds before finally undoing it and sliding my pants off. I stepped out of them, never breaking the kiss, and he pulled me close to him again. He slid his hand down my back again and stopped at the elastic band keeping my underwear up. He slid his thumbs in the sides of them and pulled them down slowly, breaking the kiss for a split second. Once they were all the way down, I stepped out of them too and continued to kiss him. We began walking towards his bed and sat down slowly on it. He fell back and I laid on top of him, we were still kissing. I finally pulled away and stood up. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked me, obviously horny. "I.I'm sorry.I'm not ready for this," I said, stuttering. I turned and opened his top drawer, pulling out a pair of sponge bob boxers and slid them on. I crossed my arms, covering my chest again, and turned towards him. "What shirt do I wear?" He smiled and stood up. "Well?" He laughed a little before opening the fourth drawer in his dresser and pulling out a black shirt with three holes in it. "Nice," I commented, sarcastically. He just threw it at me in a wadded up ball and walked towards the door. "Where are you goin?" "I have to go to the bathroom," He replied, walking out and shutting the door behind him. I ran to the door and poked my head out, "Jeffy baby, I'm going to use the phone, alright?" "Sure, if it beeps, don't answer it." I just nodded and closed the door. I jumped onto the bed and tucked my hands behind my head. I smiled to myself and rolled over and grabbed the phone. "440-4822." I dialed the number while saying it aloud. It rang three times when finally a male answered. "Shannon? It's Naomi. Would you like to come over to Jeff's house and hang out with us? Jeff? Of course it's alright with him.If it isn't than.oh just come over! Of course you can bring your girlfriend! Alrighty, see ya when you get here. Uh huh. Buh bye." I hung up the phone and laid back on the bed. I looked up after hearing complete silence, only to find Jeff standing in the door way. "So you invited Shan over?" "Uh huh. You don't mind, do you?" I asked, hoping he wasn't mad. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Of course not baby," He said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I looked down at the bed and sighed. "Jeff, do you think that, fifteen is too young to.? You know," I asked, hoping he knew what I meant. He smiled and thought for a moment, "You know, Naomi, I don't really know the answer to that. I guess it depends on if you're ready. If you think you're ready, then no, it's not too young," He started, "but you have to do it for yourself, Nay, and only yourself." 


	3. Don't wanna miss a thing

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That is it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
"So.Shannon has a girlfriend now?" I asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, she's really sweet." "What's her name?" Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. "That's probably Shannon." "Probably, let me answer it!" I said, getting up and running towards the door. Jeff followed behind me, obviously trying to beat me there, and we started sliding on the tile floor. I turned the corner and started sliding faster than I could handle. I ended up running into the door and falling flat on my ass, only to be helped up by Jeff. As soon as I stood up I yanked the door open, but to my surprise, it wasn't Shannon. "Is Matt here?" A red headed chick, looking to be in her late, late teens asked. "No, I don't think so," I replied, somewhat confused. "Who are you?" She asked me, rudely. "No body you know," I replied, becoming annoyed. I started to shut the door but she punched it back open. I let go, which caused it to slam into the wall behind it. "Matt's here, let me talk to him!" She demanded. "Dude, matt aint here, if he was here I'd be more than happy to let you talk to him or whatever, but he's not here," I tried to explain, but she invited herself in. "You're such a fucking liar," She said, getting into my face. "Ok, whatever," I replied, turning and walking away. "Jeff! Is matt here?" I shouted from the end of the hallway. He peeked his head out from inside of his bedroom, "No, I told you everybody's out for the night, remember?" "Yeah, but this fuckwad over here doesn't understand that," I said, referring to the redhead standing behind me. "Excuse me?" "Oh god, get over it, will ya?" I said walking towards the front door. "Matt aint here, you can phone him later or something, what's your name? I'll tell him you dropped by," I said, holding the door open. "I'm Amy, Matt's girlfriend. You need to watch yourself," She 'warned' walking towards the door. "Yadda Yadda Ya. Bye bitch bye." I said, slamming the door in her face once she finally got outside. I ran back to Jeff's bedroom and jumped on his back. "What was that all about?" He asked, swinging me off onto the bed. "Some chick named Amy, claimed she's Matt's girl hoe." "Oh, Amy. Yeah.she's really obsessed with him. They're good for each other, I guess," he stated, laying on me. I smiled and kissed him. This time, he deepened it, but we were interrupted by a knock at Jeff's bedroom door frame. "Hello hello hello! No hanky panky you two!" It was Shannon. He walked in and plopped down on the bed, leaving his girlfriend outside of Jeff's room. Jeff stood up off of me and jumped onto Shannon. "God Shannon, that was so queer," I commented, even though he wasn't listening. I looked around and noticed that Shannon was the only person ,in addition to Jeff and me, in the bedroom. "Hey Shannon, where's your girl?" I asked, causing him to jump up, knocking Jeff to the floor. "She's.right out here," He said, walking out of Jeff's room. A couple seconds later he appeared in the door way again, only this time, a girl about fifteen walked in wearing a black tube top and black bondage pants behind him chewing bubble gum. She popped a bubble and ran her fingers through her midnight blue hair, brushing it back. Shannon grabbed her hand and sat down in a nearby chair, pulling her onto his lap. "This is Aaron, my girlfriend," He introduced her. He pointed at me, I was laying on my side propping my head up with my hand, and introduced me to her, "That's Naomi, but you can call her crack head." I sat up quickly. "Hey! I am not a crack head!" He put his hand down underneath of the cushion on the chair he was sitting in and pulled out a bag of weed, "What do you call this then?" "I.uh.that's not mine." I said, jumping up and snatching it from him. "That's what I thought!" He said, laughing a bit. I plopped back down on the bed and laughed. Jeff grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me across his lap, so my backside was facing upwards. "Jeff, what are you doing?" "Drugs are bad for you." "So?" "You're a bad." "Ahhh! Let me up!! Let me up!!" He smacked my ass twice really hard and I started kicking my legs. "AHH! Let me up!! Please!!" Everyone laughed, except me, and he let me up. "Better not do anymore drugs then." I stood up and rubbed my behind before throwing a pillow at him. "You're a big meanie," I said to him. He stuck his tongue at me and I laughed. "No thank you, I use toilet paper." "That's cold blooded!" I smiled and he pulled me down on his lap, to sit. I turned a little and kissed him gently. "Remember you two, no hanky panky," Shannon said, laughing. "Well gee Aaron, you sure do talk a lot," I commented. "I do?" She replied, causing everyone to laugh. "That's the first thing I've heard out of you.tut tut." "Hey Jeff, how long is you're parent's room available this evening?" Shannon asked Jeff, changing the subject. "All night, why?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, Aaron and I are going to crash in there tonight, alright?" "Yeah, you're going to do more than that!" I had to add, causing Shannon to blush. "Aww, look, he's blushing!" Everybody laughed, except Shannon. 


	4. Love will never do without you

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That's it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
"Dude, Jeff, can I talk to you outside?" Shannon asked, standing up. "Outside outside? Or outside of the room?" Jeff asked back. "Um," Shannon looked from me to Aaron back to Jeff, "Outside, outside." "Um, sure," Jeff stood up and they both walked outside, leaving Aaron and me to get to know each other. That might not have been the most brilliant thing to do. "So." I tried to make conversation. "Yeah?" She said, I didn't get what she meant though. "Um, so, are you from Cameron?" "Nope, I'm originally from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, but I moved to Los Angeles and lived with my friends for the past three years. The cops came and found out that I was a runaway and sent me to live with my dad in Santa Fe, New Mexico. I ran away from there too, he's one mean mother fucker. I hate him. My sister drove me to South Carolina to live with my Grandpa but he kicked me out once he found out I was pregnant. I lost my baby, thank god! But ended up living with some guy and girl that I ran into at a park. They wanted me to do some things that I really wasn't for so I left that hell hole and hitched a ride here, to Cameron, to live with one of my cousins. My dad has no clue where I am, neither does my mom or my grandpa. My cousin doesn't talk to any of them, because his dad and mom died when he was ten and eleven, one after another, and he had to live with whoever adopted him. He hasn't contacted our family since then, but I found him. Well, he saw me, and somehow recognized me. The last time he saw me I was like five or six, but whatever. I got a roof over my head and pretty much all the freedom I want, what more could I ask for?" "Hmm," I just nodded. This girl had just spilled her guts to me, and I had nothing interesting to tell her back. "So. what about you? Are you from Cameron?" She asked. "Naw. I'm from Las Vegas, Nevada," the room went silent for about two minutes. "Is that it?" "Yeah." "So, you're a city girl moved into a small town then?" "I guess." "What brings you to Cameron?" "My dad.he quit his job, because of some stupid ass, and decided to move out here, with his aunt thing. We've been here for about seven or eight months now." "Mmm hmm..Nice. So, you ever get in trouble in Vegas?" "Well, um, I got taken home by the cops before, and I was thrown in juvi for three days because of my dad. Nothing big." "What'd the cops take you home for?" "Stupid shit." "Well, you all seem to be getting along well," Shannon said, walking back into Jeff's bedroom. "Oh my god, you fag, you scared me!" "Aww, aren't you so sweet," He replied to me, pinching my cheek. I slapped his hand off and rolled my eyes. "Where's Jeff?" I asked, standing up. "I kicked his ass, I warned him not to get smart with me," Shannon stated, pulling his pants up by his one row studded belt. I squinted my eyes and nodded, "Uh huh. So where is he?" "He's out there, cleaning himself up." "Yeah, sure Shannon," I got up and walked to the door. Aaron just sat back and watched in amusement. I walked out of the room and made my way to the kitchen. When I finally got there, I didn't see anything.at all. "Jeff? Where are you?" I extended my arms and swung them around slowly, making sure I didn't bump into anything in the dark room. "I'm right here babs," he said, suddenly wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I dropped my arms to my side and rested my hands on his. He licked my neck, and then kissed it. I turned around to face him, even though I couldn't really see his face, and threw my arms around his neck. "Why are the lights out?" "Well, you see." "Actually, Jeff, I don't see. On account of the lights are out." We laughed and I rested my head on his shoulder. All of a sudden, 'It's True' by the Back Street boys started playing and Jeff pulled me close. "Let's dance," he whispered softly in my ear. I smiled and shook my head. "You've been reading my diary again, haven't you?" "Me? Read your diary? Never!" I playfully slapped his shoulder and laughed. "You fart, Do I have to lock it up in chains in order for you to stay out of it?" "I don't know.maybe it's me you need to lock in chains." I couldn't believe what he had said, and couldn't help but blush. He knew I was blushing, because of the sudden silence. It stayed quiet for a while, and we moved to the slow beat of the song. When the song was over, he hugged me. Usually he would end something like this with a kiss, but this time it was a hug. A long, romantic hug at that. I liked it.it was nice. "I thought you hated the back street boys," I said, after we finished with our hug. "I do, but I know you like that song. And, actually, it isn't that bad of a song." I sighed happily. He pulled me into another hug and started rocking me back and forth to the beat of the next song. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, taking in everything. 


	5. Everything happens for a reason

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That is it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the song, we were interrupted by a blinding light being turned on. "Aww, how romantic. You guys should go in the room and have a round of hot steamy sex," Shannon joked. I broke away from our closeness and opened a drawer. I pulled out a butter knife and ran over to Shannon. I got behind him and held the knife to the front of his neck and grasped some of his hair. "I should cut your head off.and then throw it in your face," I said, somewhat serious. "That would be a site to see," Aaron said, walking into the kitchen with nothing but a tied robe and a pair of black knee socks on. Her hair was messed up and she had a big smile on her face, so she had obviously just got laid. I removed the knife from Shannon's neck and slowly backed away, studying Aaron. "Dude, you guys had sex in my bed.didn't you?" Jeff asked, hopping up onto the counter. "So? You left us in there, to play romance with your little girl toy over here," Shannon replied, messing up my hair. I swung at him but he dodged out of the way. I walked over to Jeff and stood with my back to him in between his legs. "So now my room smells like sex? Great, just what I need." "Oh come on Jeff, you know you love the smell." We all laughed. Aaron walked over to Shannon and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her gently on the lips and made his way down to her neck. "Great, now you're going to have sex in my kitchen." Shannon stopped kissing on his girlfriend and smirked at Jeff. "No, but your parents' bed seems pretty comfortable, and squeak free," Shannon stated, looking down at Aaron and smiling. She shook her head and he lifted her up. I rolled my eyes and watched as he carried her away to Jeff's parents' room. I tilted my head back and looked up at Jeff. He obviously didn't notice me looking, because he was too busy watching Shannon and Aaron disappear around the corner. I sighed and looked away. I knew he felt kind of bad, but he tried to hide it with a fake smile. "Hey Nay, what do you say we go watch a movie in the living room or something?" I sighed once again and turned to face him. I bit my top lip, trying to think of what I was going to say, and looked up at him. I licked my lips before speaking, "Jeff.I.I...I think I'm ready." He raised his eyebrow in total and complete confusion, "Ready for what?" I closed my eyes and opened them again, I looked up and thought about what I was going to say.again. "Ready for.uh.you know.that thing, that we talked about.earlier.?" His eyes brightened and he gave me a real smile. He jumped off the counter top and lifted me up and kissed me. After spinning me a few times he set me down and kissed me again. "Are you sure about this, Nay, I mean.I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want." "I.I'm sure." He smiled once again and lifted me up how the knights carry the newly rescued princesses away and carried me to his room. I sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. He kissed me and laid me back slowly. Everything was so.so.perfect. 


	6. A box full of sharp objects

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That is it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
"Jeff?" There was a quiet knock at Jeff's bedroom door, which quickly woke me up. I dodged underneath of the covers and the door slowly opened. "Jeff? Dad wants you to.What the hell? What are you doing here?" Matt, Jeff's older brother, asked me.flinging the door all the way open. "I.uh.I had to spend the night, my dad.is.out of town." I answered with only my eyes showing from under the covers. Jeff shifted and groaned as he rolled over on his side, pulling the covers off of me. I quickly pulled my shirt down to cover my exposed areas and blushed. Matt covered his eyes and walked out of the room. I snatched the blanket back from Jeff and punched him in the back. He woke up and rolled over quickly. "What was that for?" "Your brother just saw my." I couldn't finish the sentence. "My brother? What? My brothers home?" "Uh huh, and he just saw my." "He saw your what?" "Never mind." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest. "Did you have fun last night?" He asked me, with a smile on his face. "Y.yeeeeah. I guess." "You guess?" He asked, stupidly. I rolled my eyes and tried to hold my smile back. "Ok, Ok. I had fun." We both laughed and I sat up, causing Jeff to do the same. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked, rubbing my back. "Nothing, I just.have to use the bathroom like.really bad," I replied, jumping out of his bed and pulling on a pair of boxers lying on his floor. "God I'm sore," I said, spreading my legs and squatting a couple times. "Does that help?" he asked. "No, but I can pretend it does." He laughed at me and I turned to walk out of the room. I tried to close my legs while I walked down the long hallway, but it hurt so much. Matt came walking out of his bedroom before I could make it to the bathroom and stared at me. "What?" "Oh nothing," He replied, coolly. I shook my head and ran into the bathroom from where I was and shut the door.  
  
Once I was finally finished, I walked out and back to Jeff's bedroom as fast as I could. "Took you long enough, jeez," Jeff said, dressed in a pair of black and orange parachute pants with a white target belt. He opened up one of his drawers and pulled out a black wife beater and threw it on. I examined his visible six pack and biceps and smiled. "Jeff, you are one sexy hunk," I said, walking over to him and running my hand down his front. "Hunk, huh? What does that make you?" I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him softly. After pulling away I smiled. "Lucky," was my response, which brought a smile to his face. Matt suddenly barged in, interrupting our wonderful moment, and shook his head at the sight of us. "Dude, You owe me.big time," Matt informed his brother, plopping down in his bed. He grabbed a handful of the top blanket and smelt it. "Why this blanket smells like," He sniffed it again, "Sex." I turned my head the opposite direction of where Matt was, and rested it on Jeff's chest, laughing silently. He wrapped his arms around me and nodded at Matt. Matt just laughed and sighed. "My baby brother is growin' up sooo fast," He said, in a freaky high pitched voice. I turned my head back around and looked at him, "Dude, you're like.hella bunk." Matt gave me one of those, butt out looks, and I returned the favor. "Wait, did you say I owed you for something?" Jeff interjected into mine and matt's game of faces. "Why yes, yes I did." "For what?!" Matt stood up and faced Jeff. "Well, when I came home I found Shannon and some girl in mom and dad's bed, and the room, I tell you, reeked, really bad." "And why do I owe you for that?" "Well, I kicked them out before Mom and Dad got home." "You kicked them out? You could have just told them to come in my room and crash for the rest of the night." "Dude, I thought of that, but when I opened the door you were all in her legs, with your head on her stomach. I don't think Shannon wanted to be in the same room as you two." Once again, I turned a bright shade of red. Jeff smiled and blushed as well. "So you owe me big, you can start your dues by doing my stupid chores." "Fuck that!" I slapped Jeff's arm. "Jeff! Watch your mouth!" "Yeah Jeff, watch your mouth," Matt said, trying to make the same voice as me. I rolled my eyes and Matt copied. "AHH! Stop you fag!" "I'm a fag? Look at your little boy toy right there." "I am looking at him," I said, looking at him and smiling. Matt shook his head and started walking out of Jeff's room "Oh, Matt, some hoe came over looking for you. She said her name was.Amy.?" "Oh shit!" He said, slapping himself in the forehead. "I was supposed to go to the movies with her last night! Fuck!" I just rolled my eyes and directed my attention back at Jeff. "Dude, you're brother is like, hella bunk," I stated the obvious. Jeff just laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Yes, yes he is." I backed away and looked at what I was wearing. "Shit. What am I gonna wear? My clothes are like.soaked." "Maybe Angie has something you can wear." "Isn't she like, not home?" "No, she's home," He replied walking towards his door, motioning for me to follow. I did and we walked down the hall to his cousin, Angelica's room. He knocked a couple of times, holding my hand behind him, and a groan could be heard from inside. We obviously had waked her up. "What?" She said, in a groggy voice, opening the door. Jeff took a step back once he saw her and shook his head. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" "What? You don't like it?" She smile, brushing back her messy hot pink hair. I smiled and shook my head. She saw me and gave me a dirty look. I threw my arms up in the air and fell back against the wall. Jeff looked at me funny, "What's wrong?" "Why is everyone giving me dirty looks lately? Is there something on my face or something? Damn!" Angelica laughed and pushed Jeff. "Is that your friend?" She said, referring to me. He smiled and nodded. She walked over to me and pinched my cheek, "Awww, she's so cute." I pushed her hand away and poked her in the shoulder, "Dude, I'm not a stress reliever, or a baby." She poked me back, "I know this." We laughed and Jeff sighed, "Here we go again." Angelica and I laughed as Jeff walked away. "Hey wait, you little shit! What the hell did you wake me up for?" She asked, down the hall. "Ask my little friend." She directed her attention towards me and gave me a funky look. I opened my eyes all big for a second and stumbled backwards. "Dude, are you ok?" I held the side of my head and smiled at her, "Yeah, um, do you have any clothes I could borrow?" She took a step back and looked me up and down, seeing if her clothes would fit, I guess. She nodded and motioned for me to come in. Which I did. Her room was covered with black paint and white splats here and there. She had posters of all kinds of really, really hot guys and a weird lamp in one corner of her room. Her bed was covered in black sheets and a black and white comforter. I shook my head at the blackness. She went through her drawers, throwing things everywhere, and ended up finding nothing. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a red spaghetti strapped plaid dress with safety pins all along the bottom and held it out to me. "Is this good enough?" I took it and looked at it long and hard. "You wear this?" "No, not too often. I haven't in forever, but whatever, it should fit you." I nodded and walked out. "Thanks!" I ran down the hall and ran into the bathroom to change. 


	7. Sweet Emotions

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That is it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
"Sexy," Jeff commented when I walked into his bedroom wearing Angelica's dress. I spun around and posed all weird and we laughed. He stood up but I ran over to him and head butted his stomach, causing him to fall back on the bed with me on top of him. "Nay, you have a phone call!" Matt shouted from the kitchen. I shrugged and picked up the phone in Jeff's room. "I got it you fag!" "Bitch please!" He yelled back, before hanging the phone up. I could tell he was trying to act like a fag that time. How queer. "Hello? Who's this?" I asked. "You little bitch, it's me! Michelle!" "AHH!" "AHH! Dude, your dad called my house and was all askin when you was comin home." I slapped my hand across my forehead and winced. "Shit, Shit, Shit, FUCK!" "So much for watching your mouth," Jeff butted in. I blushed and shook my head. "What did you tell him?" I said that you were in the shitter. He wants you to call him when you get out." "Aye chee rumba." "What the.?" "Don't ask. So how the hell am I gonna call him back? Dude.how'd you know I was over here?" "I figured you were at your little boy hoe's house if your dad was callin over here looking for you, besides, You weren't at Anthony's, Daniel's, Ashlyn's, or Stephanie's." "You called all of them?" "No. But whatever. I knew you weren't over there when you picked up this phone." "Dude, your dumb." "Thanks, I love you too." I just nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "So, how are you going to call your dad?" "I'll just.call him and like block the number or something." "Whatever. So, uh, did you guys do anything worth while last night?" I smiled and squealed. "What'd you do?" Michelle asked, with excitement. "Um.things." I said, stupidly. "No way. You did?!" "I did!" We both screamed in unison. Jeff covered his ears, being that he could hear Michelle's scream even though she was on the phone. "Yeah, well, call me back later or something. Or maybe I'll just come over there and bug you's guys." "Righty, do what your bunk heart desires." "I shall." "Alright, Michelle, talk to your bunk ass later." "Bah!" I just hung up and looked over at a very confused Jeff. "Dude, what was that all about?" He asked, with the same look on his face. I patted his cheek and stood up. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." He smiled and looked up at me from the bed. "That dress looks really good on you; Angelica did a really good job of dressing you." "Why thank you," Angelica's voice came from outside of Jeff's open door. She invited herself in and sat on a nearby chair. "What the hell?" She leaned over and felt underneath of the cushion. A couple seconds later she pulled out the same big bag of weed Shannon had found and held it up. I ran over and snatched it from her hand and hid it behind my back. Angelica shook her head in disappointment. "If your going to have drugs, your gonna have to share with me." She held out her hand, waiting for something. Jeff stood up and took the weed from behind my back. I winced as he handed it to Angelica and led me out to the hallway. We just stood there and he stared at me with serious disappointment. "H...H.Hi," I stuttered, waving my hand slightly. He just nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I pulled away a little and looked him into his disappointed eyes. "Jeff, what's wrong?" "Nay, you promised you wouldn't do that stuff anymore, and then you go and hide it under my cushion where anyone can find it." "Babe, you told me to put it there, last night after we smoked some." I smiled at him, he apparently didn't remember. "Last night? I remember last night very well, all except for that part." I put my hands on my hips and slouched a little. "No, before you threw me in the pool. Like an hour or so." He shook his head, still not remembering and sighed. "O.K., whatever." I sighed and frowned. "You don't believe me." "I do too." I shook my head and turned and walked into the bedroom, but he grabbed my arm before I could make it all the way and turned me around to face him. I looked him eye to eye and we just stared for about three minutes. "Wha.what are we doing?" I asked, starting to pull away from his grip on my arm. He let go and started shaking his head lightly, "Nothing. We're just gawking at each other like hoodlums." "Hoodlums, Jeff?" "Yep, hoodlums." "Alrighty then. I'll have to remember that." I turned and walked into his bedroom. Plopping on his bed, I grabbed the phone and dialed *67 followed by my dad's cell number. When he finally answered I said, "Dad? I'm out of the bathroom. You wanted me to call you? O.K. Yeah, I know. You want me home no later than seven thirty? Alright, no problemo. Uh huh. What time will you be home? Oh, ok. Alright. Later." I hung up the phone and popped up off the bed. I ran over to angelica and squeezed her cheeks together. Once I stopped, she gave me a really funny look and laughed. "You are one weird kid." "What the fuck? I'm not a kid you old lady." "I'm not an old lady you punk ass kid." We both laughed, and Jeff walked in to find us doing so. He joined in and we ended up laughing for a long time. Jeff took a few deep breaths and managed to ask, "What are we laughing at?" We all just continued to laugh more. 


	8. Poetic Tragedy

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That's it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
"Knock, Knock. Anybody home?" Someone said, knocking at Jeff's door frame. I looked over to find that it was none other than Shannon Moore himself. Wow. "You fag, what are you doing here? Haven't you stinked up Jeff's room enough with your hot steamy sex?" He fakely smiled and pushed me onto the bed, "Ha-Ha. Very funny." "I feel like I'm living the worst day, over and over again," Jeff started singing with the just turned on radio, "and I feel like the summer is leaving again." We all joined in and finished the song. "Dude, you can't sing worth shit," Shannon said, pushing me back down on the bed. I jumped up and punched him in the arm, "You little shit hole! Stop pushing me like I'm some kind of push thing! Ahh!" I grabbed my head and ran out of the room. Jeff glared at Shannon before running after me. I was sitting on the couch when Jeff came out into the living room, holding my head up with my elbows propped up on my knees. Jeff sat next to me and rubbed my back. I jumped a little and looked up at him. "Sorry, I'm just all.tense for some reason," I apologized. He just continued rubbing my back. Shannon and Angelica came running out and stopped right in front of the couch. They lost their balance and he and Angelica toppled over next to me on the couch, Angelica landing in between Shannon's legs and not even realizing it. "Hey, I could get used to this!" Shannon stated, relaxing. Angelica jumped up and dusted herself off, even though there wasn't any dust. "Freakin cooties, damn." We all laughed and she walked off towards the hallway. "Hey! Where are you goin?!" Shannon asked, sitting up. "Back to my dark dungeon thing. Later losers!" She continued walking to her room and slammed the door. "Bunk," I said sitting up. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and I jumped up to run and answer it. I flung the door open to reveal my best friend, Michelle. "Yo Yo, sup knicca!" She said, all stupid, lifting her hand for our secret handshake. She walked in afterwards and examined the room. "Where's your bitch at?" Shannon asked Michelle. "Dude, you're all hella bunk," She replied. "Ahem! She's MY bitch!" Shane said, inviting himself in. Jeff stood up and walked over to him. "What up Homie-G," Jeff said, before doing his secret handshake with Shane. I rolled my eyes and Michelle ran over to Shane and pounced on him. They both fell to the ground and started making out. "Gross," Shannon said, watching them intently. I waved my hand in his face, catching his attention, and he looked at me. "Where's your little girlfriend? Did she already get tired of you or something?" I asked him. "Naw, she's just really tired from last night," he smiled and looked at Jeff and then me, "I'm surprised you and Jeff aren't tired from your long night." Shannon snickered when my face turned a bright red. Jeff threw a shoe at Shane and Michelle on the floor and they quickly stood up and walked over to the couch. Jeff walked over to me and sat on my lap. "Hey, shouldn't she be on your lap so you guys can talk about the first thing that pops up?" Daniel, the milkman, said, also inviting himself in Jeff's house. "Daniel!" I squealed and pushed Jeff off of my lap to go give Daniel a big huge hug. "Are you going to let the milk man steal your girl like that?" Shane leaned over and whispered in Jeff's ear. He smirked and stood up. He walked over to Daniel and tapped him on the shoulder. Daniel spun around and met Jeff, face to face. "Hey, quit macking on my girl," Jeff ordered. "O.K." Daniel agreed, turning back around to continue our conversation. Jeff tapped him on the shoulder again. He turned around again, facing Jeff-once again- and sighing. "What is it now?" "You're all." "No, I'm not macking on your girl. I have my Stephanie waiting in the car out there," Daniel points out the door towards his car, "See?" Jeff walks to the door only to see exactly what Daniel said was true. Stephanie waved from inside the car and Jeff waved back stupidly. He walked back into the house and sat down on the couch while I and Daniel continued to talk about stupid shit. "She's all bunk and shit." "Really now?" Yes.now" I just rolled my eyes and laughed. "Dude, that's like.my line," Michelle interrupted. "Ghetto," We all said in unison. "Who is this guy anyways?" Shannon asked Jeff and Shane, while watching all three of us (Michelle, Daniel and I) talk. Shane shrugged his shoulders, "Hell if I know." "They all seem like friends." "Well durrr!!" Shannon joked. Jeff slapped him across the chest and they all shut up. Michelle and I said our goodbyes to Daniel and he left. We walked back over to the couch and sat down next to/on top of our boyfriend's. "Aww, poor Shannon. His lap is all cold," Michelle joked, only to be hit in the face by a flying pillow coming from Shannon's direction. "Ahh bitch ahh!! You suck!" "Not as well as you my dear," He said, really dumbly. Before anyone could reply, there was another knock at the door. This time, Jeff jumped up to answer it, knocking me to the floor. I stood up and plopped back down on the couch, waiting to see who it was. He opened the door, only to see that no one was there. "Stupid kids," He mumbled to himself before slamming the door. I got up and ran over to him, followed by pulling him into a nearby closet and shutting the door. I pushed him up against one of the walls of the small, dark closet and stared at him in the darkness for a minute. "What's up? Why are we in here?" He asked, seeming mad. I sighed loudly and rested my head on his chest before speaking. "Jeff, you seem mad or something. What's wrong?" "Nothing." I lifted my head off of his chest and put my hands flat on the wall on either side of him. "Liar." "I'm not lying baby. Why would I lie?" "Because you're mad at me and don't want to tell me." "What? Where'd you hear that at?" "I didn't.I.I.just assumed." "Well, I'm far from mad at you." "Then what's eating you? You seem all mad and shit." "I'm not." "We're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong.we don't have to go all into detail or anything, just.tell me.please?" I stood against the door so he couldn't get out. "Nay, if there was something wrong; you'd be the first to know." "Well, then tell me." He shrugged and I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes too. I just crossed my arms and stood there, waiting for him to tell me. He walked over to the door of the closet and went for the door knob, but I reached back and covered it with my hand. He tried to take my hand off it, but I wouldn't let him. He started to hurt me so I yelled for him to stop, which he did, but ended up pushing the door open. Seeing as it was a door that you could just push or pull open, and I fell flat on my ass and he stormed out. I stood up and tears started rolling down my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands and ran off to the bathroom and locked to door. 


	9. Hazardous waste

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That's it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
Michelle looked at Jeff with the evil eye and got up and ran after me. She knocked on the door a few times, hoping I would answer, but I didn't. "Naomi, it's me," She said, trying to convince me to open the door, which I did. She walked in and gave me a big hug. "Dude, what'd he do?" I wiped a new tear from under my eye and sniffled a few times. "Nothing. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong and I knew something was wrong.and he wouldn't tell me. And I tried to get it out of him but he got all mad and pushed the door open and now he's even madder. Ugh! This is gay!" I wiped the rest of my tears and blew my nose on a tissue. "It sounded like he was beating the shit out of you!" "He wasn't." Michelle just nodded and I walked out of the bathroom and went farther down the hall to Jeff's room to get my socks and shoes on. Michelle sat next to me on the bed and we talked about stupid things while I put my shoes on. I stood up after I was finished and started walking out of the room. "I'm going home now." I told her. "Want me to come with you?" "Naw, hang with Shane and them. Make sure they behave." I said. I was only messing around though, but whatever. I walked out of the room towards the living room, wiping any visible tears before I finally got there. "Where are you going?" Jeff said, standing up and walking over to me. "Home." "Why? Listen baby, I'm sorry about that." "Uh huh," I leaned up and pecked him quickly on the lips, "Bye." I walked towards the door and opened it. He followed me outside and spun me around. "I mean it Nay, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." "Right, Jeff, I believe you," I said in a not-so-convincing tone, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting home." I turned around and walked down the path way to the street and headed home. "Shit, I forgot my clothes. Oh well, whatever, I'll just go get them tomorrow or something." I sighed and for some reason, I started crying again. I wiped my eyes and nose on my hand and wiped it off on the side of my dress. All of a suddenly, the peaceful quietness of the country road became disturbed with a loud bass, becoming louder and slower as it approached me. I didn't turn around, even though there were at least three or four guys whistling at me. "Hey baby! Why don't you hitch a ride with us?" The, Hispanic, driver offered. I heard the others start laughing and making kissing noises. By this time I was scared shitless and turned to run through someone's land, but there was a chicken-wire fence blocking my way. "Shit!" I said quietly to myself. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a few deep breaths as they made more perverted comments. Finally, after one said, "Come on sexy, let's go hit it and quit it" they left me with no choice but to jump over the fence. It sucked major ass because one: I was wearing a short ass dress with nothing but a pair of underwear underneath. Two: the fence had little sharp barb wire things sticking out everywhere, causing me to cut up my leg. Three: two of the guys go out and started following me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, maybe even faster. I screamed as they became hot on my heels. One of them tackled me to the ground and covered up my mouth. I did everything I could to get his hand off, but the other one held me down and started taking my underwear off. I was so scared. He actually got them off and lifted my dress up. I kicked my legs and wriggled around, trying to get them off, but he just pulled out a knife on me and held it to my throat. I froze at the site of it, and silent tears started forming. Just when I thought it was over, I was saved. The owner of the land, a man in his mid-thirties, ran over to where we were and pulled out a gun on the two hoodlums. They were smart enough to get off and run away. He kept his gun pointing at them and I curled up into a ball and cried on the ground, not even noticing the man. "Hey, are you alright? They didn't get you did they?" He asked me, crouching down and wiping the hair and dirt out of my face. I took a few deep breaths and continued crying, talking in-between sobs. "N.No. All.Almost," I managed to say. He frowned and helped me to my feet. I didn't even realize my underwear was next to him, and he handed them to me. I slid them on while I turned around and he walked me to his house, with his arm around my shoulders. When I got in the house I called Jeff and asked if Matt or Angelica could come get me. Fortunately, Angelica did. I never did learn the man's name, but he sure was a hero. 


	10. Peices of me

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That's it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
P.S.-This shit is hella short.sorry! .  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
Angelica and I didn't converse much in the car, until she told me about how Jeff was acting. "He's really bummed, already even. He thinks you hate him and is expecting a phone call ending your relationship or something." I looked down at my lap and sighed. "I don't hate him, and I'd never ever end our relationship unless he like, cheated on me or something, that he'd probably never do, like that." "Don't tell me.tell him." I sighed again and thought long and hard about what she said.  
  
We finally pulled into my driveway and she walked me in, to make sure everything was safe. I hugged her before she left and went straight for the shower once she was gone. When I got out I called my dad to let him know I was home and everything was ok. I didn't dare tell him about the events that took place that after noon. He'd probably flip out and try to go find the guys that did it, or tried to, and kill them. After I hung up with him, I went in my room and laid down on my bed. Thinking about the past few days, I ended up drifting into a deep, deep sleep. 


	11. Perfect

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That's it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
"Nay wake up," My older sister, Desaray, ordered, shaking me back to earth. I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while doing so. "Holy Shit," I exclaimed, looking over at my alarm clock, "Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" "Sorry, damn, what am I? Your freaking alarm clock?" I sighed as I stood up to go to the bathroom. "Oh well, whatever." "It's only seven anyways." "Yeah, but I have to get up in the morning, if you don't remember, I do have a life." "Oh, and I don't?" "Who cares, damn, just drop it." She rolled her eyes and walked out as I did my duties in the bathroom.  
  
"Naomi! Come here!" I heard my dad shout for me from the living room. I ran from my room to the living room to answer him. "Yeah dad?" "What the hell is this?" I took a little yellow piece of paper from his hand and read it. "This thing," I said, trying to avoid telling him I had been suspended for three days from my school. He snatched it back out of my hand and read it over and over again for the next five minutes. "Why the fuck were you fighting in the class room for? It says here you made her bleed!" I took the paper out of his hand and read it again. "HE grabbed my ass. I mean, behind." "Watch your mouth." "Sorry," I muttered under my breath. "So you beat the crap out of him for touching your behind?" "No, He grabbed it. Flat out squeezed it, so I turned around and popped him in the nose." "What did he do?" "He grabbed my ass!" "No, I mean after you hit him. Don't make me tell you again to watch your mouth." I sighed and handed him the paper before sitting down next to him on the couch. "He covered his nose, and then looked at his blood filled hands and then looked at me all mean. I did a little taunt telling him to do something, and he pushed me.really hard into the wall, and then tried to get me cornered, but I ran at him and tackled him to the ground and started hitting him over and over again in the face. Mr. Bennet tried to get me off of him, but I elbowed him in the face, not knowing it was him. I started screaming at Mike, the boy that grabbed my yeah.and kept hitting him. I scratched up his face I guess, but Mr.B. finally got me off of him. And threw me to the ground and then helped Mike up. A few of my friends helped me up, I was crying. I don't know why but who cares." My dad stared at me in either astonishment or anger. I couldn't tell. After he finally snapped out of it, he scowled at me. "What is your problem? Hitting him once is fine, but jumping on top of him and causing a scene, that's not fine." "I'm sorry," I said, not really meaning it. My dad shrugged and folded the paper up. "I told you about fighting, haven't I?" "Sure." "No, I have. You need to cut this out, or else." "Or else you'll look like a bad dad, right? Right dad? That's all that matters, is if you look like you're a good dad, I understand. I'll just let everybody grab my ASS and then I'll go off and suck their dick when they tell me to. I just won't defend myself, period. I might get a bit carried away and you'll look bad. Well how is this gonna look, huh dad? How is this fucking gonna look!" I had started to shout, and I got up and ran to the front door. I flung it open and ran out into the early night. The lamp post at the end of the driveway had barely came on when I ran past it. I turned around and my dad was right behind me. I screamed as he grabbed the back of my shirt and covered my mouth so the neighbors wouldn't hear. As he drug me closer to the house, I started kicking my feet and fell. He picked me up by my hair and I continued kicking. I screamed for him to let me go, and he grabbed the collar of my shirt and got in my face. "You know what? Fuck you! You want to talk to me like I'm some kind of stupid ass?! Like I'm your little bitch? Well Fuck you! You can get the fuck out of my house, get the fuck out tonight. If you aren't out by the time I get up in the morning, you're ass is going to jail!" I was already crying, but by this time I couldn't even see. He loosened his grip on my shirt and turned to walk inside. I collapsed on the grass in our front yard and cried.  
  
After I calmed down, I sat up and wiped my eyes. I stood up and walked to the house. When I went inside, I tried not to make a noise, and went straight to my bedroom. I locked the door behind me and went to go sit on my bed, but it wasn't there. It was, but it was all messed up. The mattress had been sliced in four different places so that springs were sticking out. The pillows were busted open, feathers were everywhere. I fell to my knees and cried some more. After only a mere two minutes, I stood up and stopped crying all at once. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a thick black permanent marker. I walked over to a corner of my room and started writing, nice and big, lyrics to one of my favorite songs.  
  
"Hey dad, look at me, think back and talk to me did I grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do? Because it hurts when you disapprove all the time . And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud, I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm alright and you can't change me. Cuz we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect. I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spend with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you 'Cuz you don't understand. Cuz we lost it all, nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect, and its just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect."  
  
I felt a tear roll down my right cheek as I let the still opened marker fall the the ground. I slowly backed away and examined my now written on walls, making sure what I wrote was legible. I turned towards my bed and looked at the nightstand, untouched, to the right of it. The phone was in the same place that it was before, and I walked over and picked it up. I ran my fingers gently over the numbers before pushing the talk button and dialing Jeff's number. Strangely enough, Angelica answered, laughing at somebody. "Hello?" She said, still laughing a bit. I cleared my throat before answering, "Hi, Angelica?" "Nay?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" "I.I had a fight with my dad." "Dude, are you alright?" "Yeah, he kicked me out, I have until morning to get the hell out.I was wondering if you could come pick me up in about an hour or so? I still have some packing to do." "Sure, do you need any help packing?" "No, I think I've got it, but can you be here in an hour?" "Yeah, but are you sure that's enough time?" "I'm going to hurry." "Don't forget anything. I'll let you go so you can pack, shall I call before I leave?" "That would be great, thanks!" "No problem. Talk to you in an hour." With that we both hung up. I sighed and grabbed a few bags from the closet, and started filling them with my necessities I'd be needing. 


	12. Maybe memories

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That's it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
The phone rang once, and I ran to answer it. Tripping over my bags, I caught it by the second and a half ring. "Hello?" "Nay, I'm on my way!" "Alright, I'll be outside waiting." "Ok, see you when I get there." "Alrighty, thanks!" I hung up the phone and smiled for a second. "Ok, since it's about a twenty minute drive from there to here, I have time to burn this c.d." I said to myself, taking a blank c.d. out from its case. I inserted it into the burner and picked a song from my archive of songs to put on it. I put it on about twelve times. It took seven minutes and forty six seconds for it to pop out of the slot announcing that it's finished burning. I grabbed it and put it in my messed up c.d. player and pushed play. The lyrics that I had written on my wall started coming out of my speakers in a song. I nodded and put the whole c.d. on repeat. I peeked out the window and saw Angelica's car pull up in front of my house. She honked about five times and I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed my bags and took them out to her car. She helped me put them in her trunk. "So your dad really kicked you out then?" "Yeah," I sighed and bit my lower lip, hoping that would stop the tears. She put her hand under my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking her eye to eye. She frowned a bit , but kept my head up. "Listen Naomi, I know I may not be the best role model, or anything like that.but believe me when I tell you that your dad's an ass, alright? I know you don't like the fact that you got kicked out of your house, or that your dad's the one that did it, but you have to move on. It may seem harsh, but it's the truth. I know its hard, but once you move on, everything will be much better, trust me, ok?" I nodded and she let me put my head down. "Come here," She said, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and cried on her shoulder. We stood there for at least ten minutes in complete silence. She loosened her grip on me and she helped me into her car. After we started driving, she pulled out her case of c.ds. "Blink-182 or The Used?" "Um, The Used? I've never heard them." "You never heard the Used?!" She asked with somewhat disgust. "Dude, you have to hear them." I nodded as she inserted the c.d. She turned it up as loud as it could go and started singing along. I just pondered about.everything. 


	13. On my own

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That's it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
"Hey Chika!" A brown haired man in his mid twenties, with his lip pierced, said as he ran up to Angelica and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Tom," She replied, hugging him back. She looked up at him and they shared a- somewhat-long kiss. I'm guessing it was her boyfriend, but I wasn't too sure. She pulled away for a second, still remaining in his hug, and directed her attention towards me. "Nay, meet my husband, Tom." Husband, that's what he was. Weird, she doesn't seem like the type of person who would be married. "Hi," I said, waving my had a bit. He nodded and smiled. I smiled back and walked over to her bed and sat down. He directed his attention back at Angelica. "So you're babysitting tonight again? Shall I leave?" I rolled my eyes. "Fuck you dude, I'm not a baby nor do I need sitting. So you can just mosey along and fuck yourself!" Angelica tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't help it, and Tom couldn't believe that I had just totally snapped on him. I hated it when people called me a baby or considered me a little girl. I was fifteen years old for Christ sakes, and I sure as hell didn't look it. I looked older. He tried to smile as he apologized. "I'm sorry, I was only kidding." "Whatever, I'm out. Sorry Ang- thanks for driving me over here." "But Nay, where are you going?" "Fuck if I know.I'm going to go take a walk. Could you tell Jeff to meet me at the tree?" "Which one?" "Don't worry, he knows." She nodded as I walked out her bedroom, closing the door behind me, not caring how much noise it made. I walked to the front door and then right out it. I started walking down the sidewalk, looking down at my hands, which were joined together in front of me. I walked at a steady pace and continued to ponder about.everything. 


	14. Better off dead

Title: The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Genre: Romance/ Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I own Nay/Naomi. That's it. The rest of the peeps are owned by, themselves or the WWE or something.  
  
Summary: Screw summaries, just read and make up your own damn summary ;-)  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!~i~!  
  
I walked through a field of those one flowers that only bloom at night and headed towards the biggest oak tree where I first saw Jeff. I remembered it just like it was yesterday.  
  
:::: Flashback:  
  
"Nay, dad said you need to come home and unpack your stuff in your bedroom," Desaray, my older sister said to me. "I'll do it later:" She sat down next to me under the big oak tree in the big field of grass and unbloomed flowers. "You should really do it now. I don't think you want to piss dad off on the first week." I looked at her with a sarcastic look on my face, "Fuck dad. It's going to be my room. Besides, I have hardly anything. I can do it later." She stood up and rolled her eyes, "Whatever Nay, whatever." She walked away towards home and I just sat there, staring at the few clouds moving slowly through the blue sky above me. I started thinking about what it's going to be like so far away from home, and everyone, when a dog ran up to me and jumped into my lap. I fell back, hitting my head slightly on the tree, as the dog walked up my chest and started licking my face. "Odis! Odis come here boy!!" I heard someone call out. I heard them whistle, and the dog left me and ran back to the owner. I stood up and dusted my shirt off when the owner came over to me. "I'm so sorry ma'am." I looked at the guy, and the first thing I noticed was his emerald green eyes. I smiled and shook my head a bit. "It's no problem, no problem at all sir." He smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Jeff." I shook his hand, "I'm Naomi." From there on, we just started talking, for at least three hours. It seemed so right. We played with the dog a bi, and sat down and told jokes, he even offered me a drink of his water that he had been carrying. After a while, we both stopped talking and just stared at each other. He slowly started leaning in closer to me. I didn't move, I couldn't. Just as our lips were centimeters away from each other, my sister showed up and interrupted it.  
  
"Nay, Dad is really angry at you. You need to come home NOW is what he said." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Jeff and I stood up at the same time. I looked at my sister who was just standing there staring at us. "Alright, I'll be there in a second. You can leave now." "Oh, right," She turned and walked away. I directed my attention towards Jeff again and smiled. "I guess I gotta go home now." He just nodded. I started to walk away, but turned back around and stared him in the eyes for a second. "If you get a chance, I'll be here tomorrow. Same time and everything." He nodded again and I turned and walked home, thinking about what could have, did, and would happen.  
  
:::: End Flash Back:  
  
I sat under the oak tree and played with my thumbs. I thought about the last things my dad had said to me. "Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with me? I wish I could just fucking die!" Tears started flooding my eyes. I stood up and punched the tree, and I punched it hard. I turned around, not able to see where I was going, and started running. I was thinking about going home and committing suicide, or trying my hardest to get hit by a car, but instead I ran straight into Jeff. He wrapped his arms around me, but I fought it. I fought with all my might, until I lost all my strength and fell against him. He didn't say anything. He just held me in his arms and let me cry. After I calmed down a little bit, he picked me up and carried me over to the tree and sat down, with me in his lap. I stopped crying after a few more minutes, but remained in Jeff's arms. He kissed the top of my head gently. "Angelica told me what happened." "Life sucks," I mumbled. "I'm really sorry baby. If there's anything I can do to make it better, let me know." I sat up a bit, and faced him. "Jeff, you've already made everything perfect. And I love you so much for it." My eyes started to fill with tears again, but I held them back. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me soft and gently on the lips. I smiled and returned the favor. He laid back and so did I. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. 


End file.
